Piruetas en el aire
by Shiorita
Summary: No sabes nada, Verónica Mars. No tienes ni idea de qué es un beso, hasta que no te ha besado Logan Echolls.


¿Alguna vez has intentado dar una pirueta en el aire y desaparecer? ¿No? Es realmente increíble cuando funciona, si obviamos el hecho de que normalmente uno tiende a partirse la crisma cuando mejor parece que va a darse.

Algo así le ocurre a Logan en... En todo. Su vida, como la de su padre, es una película de acción. Algo de romance y mucha, mucha, muchísima ironía. Podría convertirse en el gran monologuista del siglo si no odiara las cámaras con toda su alma. Además, para sarcasmos y demás preciosidades ya está Verónica.

Verónica, Verónica Mars. La misma Verónica que hace unos meses corría a refugiarse en el baño de las chicas porque Duncan no le había dirigido la mirada en todo el día; y que ahora prefería electrocutar a todos los hijos predilectos del distrito 09 que se interpusieran en su camino. Literalmente hablando.

O esa misma Verónica a la que Duncan hubiera dejado marchar virgen si no se hubiera cruzado con un par de sustancias ilegales en la fiesta de Shelley Pomroy. ¿En serio? ¿En qué pensaba ese chico? ¿Y cómo Verónica pudo aguantar tanto? Pero si el mundo parece que tiembla a sus pies cuando ella le besa, y nunca parece saciarse de él. No es que se queje, claro, pero se siente extraño, como si no conociera a la chica que le está robando todos los pensamientos.

A veces se pregunta qué haría si Lily aún viviera, si las cosas fueran como antes. Al fin y al cabo, Duncan cortó con Verónica mucho antes de la muerte de Lily. Nunca le dijo porqué, y casi prefiere no saberlo. Hay ciertos secretos que prefiere que no salieran nunca a la luz. Como que Lily lo engañara con Weebil o que se acostara con su padre.

Aunque luego están esos otros secretos. Ésos que se pasean en silencio por los pasillos del instituto y que entran pisando fuerte en la oficina del sheriff, ¿o era al revés? No son secretos porque no los sepa nadie, sino porque los saben todos pero nadie dice nada. Secretos como el hecho de que Lily nunca se fue y no porque haya una fuente conmemorativa recordándoles a todos su muerte. Si no porque, de algún modo, se ha reencarnado en Verónica.

Lily era sarcástica, hábil, vengativa y manipuladora. Lily era una diosa, perfecta, sensual, y jodidamente sexy. Y la nueva Verónica es una mezcla de su antiguo yo y de su mejor amiga. Tiene esa mirada penetrante que se te queda grabada en el cerebro porque sabes que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que ella no sea capaz de descubrir. Es matemática, lógica, atenta, y sabe qué hacer para salirse siempre con la suya. Si Lily Kane era todo lo que el mundo deseaba, Verónica Mars es algo a lo que el universo no está dispuesto a renunciar. Es fuego, pasión por encontrar la verdad hasta el rincón más putrefacto de Neptune; es rubia, bajita, irónica y tiene las mejores caderas que Logan ha encontrado nunca para dejar descansar ahí sus manos.

No es que las deje ahí quietas, claro, pero ¿quién puede culparle? No termina de convencerle eso de ir con Verónica de la mano por el instituto, ni esperarla en la puerta de clase a la hora de salir. No tanto por no querer (en el fondo se muere de ganas) como porque hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa nadie. Hay secretos que lo mejor que puede pasar es que se queden entre Verónica y él.

Uno de ellos es como mueve las caderas cuando se separa de él. Despacio, así, como apartándose trabajosamente. Son polos opuestos, y el centro de atracción se encuentra ahí abajo. En un punto intermedio entre el _tengo cosas que hacer _y un _mmm, ¿decías?_ que se sucede cuando Logan se ha saltado los límites de seguridad del pantalón. El baño de las chicas no es el lugar ideal para montárselo con alguien, pero al lado de Verónica todo parece un buen sitio. Además, el cartel de fuera de servicio siempre cuela, y menos mal, porque hay veces en que prefiere separarse de sus labios y apuntar, con un tono de fingida acusación, que _creo que acabas de hacer saltar al señor Clemons de su silla._

Verónica le da un codazo, suave, en las costillas, y se mueve entera, de arriba a abajo, como si quisiéra quitárselo de encima, pero en realidad sabe que lo único que quiere es contestarle mordazmente. Sólo que no puede. Que las palabras que ha enviado su cerebro se atascan en su garganta, y su boca ya no entiende más lenguaje que el que la lengua de Logan acepta. Logan se ríe en voz baja, y sus manos rebuscan entre la ropa interior de Verónica, bajo su camiseta y el pantalón desabrochado. Es como si buscara algo, y Verónica, la dectective privada más molona del instituto no tiene ni idea de qué es.

La cabina del retrete es enana, y chocan contra las enclenques paredes, que retumban a la par que el zumbido de sus corazones. Tienen que hablar, lo sabe, lo saben, pero no pueden, no quieren. Tienen que hablar de dejarse de ver a escondidas, de Dick y de Biever para que nos les pillen con las manos en la masa. Pero Logan no puede pronunciar esas palabras, porque le suenan grotescas, absurdas. Sus manos no se han quedado atrapadas en ninguna masa extraña, sino que han sido absorvidas por la piel de Verónica. Tersa, suave, elegante. Verónica se mueve al ritmo que marcan los dedos de Logan en su espalda, y cuando éste se atreve a cruzar la frontera de su sujetador, siente que puede volar.

Todo el mundo asume que Verónica está hecha de otra pasta, pero bajo la presión de sus pulgares haciendo círculos sobre sus pezones, Logan adivina que esa rubia bajita con mala hostia también es de carne y hueso. Arquea el cuerpo hacia ella, y recorre su cuello a besos, guiándose siempre con las caricias que va dejando su nariz a su paso. Logan podría ser un artista, pero ha preferido tecnificar su estilo con la lengua en otros campos. No sabes nada, Verónica Mars; no tienes ni idea de qué es besar, hasta que no te ha besado Logan Echolls.

Y tienen que hablar, es cierto. Tienen que arreglarse la ropa, salir al pasillo, mirarse a la cara sin que nadie les note que sólo quieren aislarse del resto del mundo y estar los dos solos. Tienen que hablar de Duncan y de cómo van a contárselo. Tienen que pensar con la cabeza fría y se-pa-rar-se. Físicamente hablando, que es lo más complicado. Porque ya no es que no quieran o no puedan, es que no saben. Son dos coches de choque que se embisten el uno contra el otro, y contra las paredes de la cabina. A Logan le gustaría ir más despacio, con más calma, arrodillarse para poder besarla allá adónde está seguro que Verónica no se ha atrevido ni a tocarse. Pero sabe que no debería, aún no. Puede que haya visto a Verónica ligando con unos cuantos chicos, pero al único que quiso de verdad (y no lo admitirá nunca, pero le produce tal pinchazo en el corazón que intenta absorberla entera) fue Duncan, y nunca hicieron gran cosa. Así que no, ese mundo secreto, prohibido, ilegal cuya contraseña lleva Logan grabada en la piel tiene que esperar. Cuando Verónica quiera entrar, se le abrirán las puertas de par en par, pero hasta entonces es mejor así, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Sin embargo, embiste. Sin fuerza pero con furia. Tenso, rígido bajo el pantalón, con una mano en el culo de la chica y otro jugando a contar la distancia que hay en pulgadas entre sus pechos. Y en los gemidos que ahoga Verónica en su cuello y en su garganta, Logan adivina mucho secretos a voces. Como que Verónica le ha puesto su nombre propio a la pirueta que Logan está tratando de hacer para salir del hoyo desde la muerte de Lily, y presiente que se va a romper la crisma, sí, pero que merece la pena. O como que no importa que Duncan fuera el primer amor y la primera vez de Verónica Mars, porque él, el psicótico idiota de Logan Echolls es su primer orgasmo. Es lo que va a convertir el sexo para Verónica en ese acto tan divino y tan pecaminoso al que, una vez conocido, ya no hay manera de renunciar.


End file.
